


more than enough reasons why we shouldn't have a group chat.

by ImperfectlyFlawed



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Crack, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, Group chat, M/M, Multi, everyone is happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 16:56:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16179293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperfectlyFlawed/pseuds/ImperfectlyFlawed
Summary: •dempsey: no but really how am i oblivious????court.crims: zach I want you to use your brain for 2 seconds & thinkIts_Ryan: I know that might seem like a long time but trust us.•





	more than enough reasons why we shouldn't have a group chat.

**ItsRyan_** added **unhelpfulyoda, court.crims, jessss, alex™, dempsey, jfoley33** and **clayskywalker** to _**the** **gays™**_

**unhelpfulyoda:** as much as I appreciate being added into a group chat called "gays" I just wish it wasn't from my ex

**Its_Ryan:** tony please. Is that all I am to you??

**jessss:** im not gay...

**unhelpfulyoda:** yeah, ryan kind of

**jfoley33:** neither the fuck am I....

**clayskywalker:** should I be offended or..

**Its_Ryan:** fuck you tony

**clayskywalker:** cause I'm not gay either

**dempsey:** this a joke right?

**alex™:** .... I don't mind it that much

**court.crims:** i wonder why ⚆ ⚆

**alex™:** -_-

**jfoley33:** im just gonna...

> **jfoley33** left the chat
> 
> **Its_Ryan** added **jfoley33** to the chat

**jfoley33:** wtf

**Its_Ryan:** don't act so hetero now guys

**dempsey:** nobodies acting...

**Its_Ryan:** Jess, I heard about your little kiss with Hannah

**jessss:** ....

**jfoley33:** wow really Jess??

**jessss:** it was just for fun!

**Its_Ryan:** that's what they all say at first..

**Its_Ryan:** Alex and Zach. You guys spend everyday in a pool half naked together....

**dempsey:** ITS FOR PT

**alex™:** yeah pt

**Its_Ryan:** and don't think I didn't hear about the locker room situation...

**alex™:** how did you hear about that???

**jessss:** what situation???

**jfoley33:** ??

**Its_Ryan:** puhlease, I hear about all the gay gossip

**dempsey:** it wasn't gay gossip it was from the physical contact

**dempsey:** like wtf

**dempsey:** im straight

**dempsey:** alex getting hard had nothing to do with me

**dempsey:** just physical contact

**alex™:** wtf Zach

**unhelpfulyoda:** and the plot thickens

**court.crims:** ugh boys will definitely be the down fall of the human race

**jfoley33:** so that's what's been happening since I've been gone?? Lmao

**jessss:** and to think I thought alex wanted to be with me

**clayskywalker:** I don't get it

**alex™:** you guys are overdramatic

**jfoley33:** your one to talk

**alex™:** you're* and says the guy who disappeared for 5 months and came back a heroin addict

**jfoley33:** fuck you standall I don't have to take this shit from you

> **jfoley33** left the chat.

**clayskywalker:** that aside I still don't know why I'm in this chat

**court.crims:** aw poor clay

**jessss:** he's so oblivious

**alex™:** and you guys say zachs oblivious

**dempsey:** lol about what

**Its_Ryan:** oh the "straights"™

**clayskywalker:** what am i oblivious to?

**unhelpfulyoda:** nothing don't worry about it

> **unhelpfulyoda** left the chat.

**clayskywalker:** that was weird...

**dempsey:** no but really how am i oblivious????

**court.crims:** zach I want you to use your brain for 2 seconds  & think

**Its_Ryan:** I know that might seem like a long time but trust us.

**jessss:** sksksksk

**alex™:** lmaoo

**dempsey:** fuck you guys

> **dempsey** left the chat.

**court.crims:** the male species is really entertaining lol

**jessss:** they are lol

**alex™:** honestly

**Its_Ryan:** which is why I don't associate myself with them.

>   **5 minutes later**

**clayskywalker:** WHAT AM I OBLIVIOUS TO 


End file.
